youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheSyndicateProject
Tom Cassell (born June 23, 1993) known as TheSyndicateProject, Tom Syndicate, or Syndicate, is a British YouTuber, gaming commentator, and vlogger. His cool channel was opened on the 3rd September 2010, and he quickly grew to be one of the biggest gaming channels on YouTube, with over 9 million subscribers to date. The channel was originally built on Halo and Modern Warfare 2 videos, but came to prominence with the release of Call Of Duty: Black Ops Zombies and further grew due to the series The Minecraft Project. Not counting any YouTube owned channel such as Movies, and Music-topic, he is number 37 on the most subcribed YouTubers list, right under Yuya. He is also known to have been friends with another youtuber called 'Dillan Tucker' YouTube name 'mrdilpot' but they stopped talking for an unknown reason. He and CaptainSparklez were in close competition for the 3rd most subscribed gamer, but CaptainSparklez ultimately won out. However, Tom has recently surpassed CaptainSparklez. He is also a part of the Gamer Shore. His YouTube success is heavily outweighed by his Twitch.tv success, as he is the most followed player on the website, recently having over 2 million followers. He also has his own clothing line, called SyndicateOriginal. It was closed for a year and reopened as a family run store in the UK and US. Biography Tom currently lives somewhere round Hyde. For a while now, Tom has been awaiting his new house in England that was being built by his father but has recently been finished. Tom is now switching between the US and England every month. When Tom was younger, he went to Blue Coats High school, Located in Oldham, Greater Manchester. Tom also has a lizard named Steeve, which is a Bearded Dragon. Before Tom had Steeve, he had another Bearded Dragon called Spike, since 2011, he has died, but he continues to live on in our hearts. He also frequently travels to see iiJeriichoii, GoldGlove and Muzzafuzza in LA, but now Muzza and Goldy have both moved out of the house, leaving Jericho by himself with his Chow Chow, Grizzwald, which Tom extremely hates. He had a girlfriend that he met through Minecraft named Kaitlin Witcher, known as Piddleass on YouTube, after burning down her house on a Minecraft server. Tom and Kate broke up after a declining relationship, there is much unknown around the entire break-up process. Now he's dating another girl called Jess Hollingworth. YouTube Channels *TheSyndicateProject - Main channel (active) *SyndicateCentral - Secondary channel for outtakes and vlogs (active) *SyndicatePlays - channel that Syndicate claims he'll use in the future (inactive) History Tom Cassell originally intended for TheSyndicateProject to be a vlogging channel, uploading 3 vlogs, only one of which remains on the channel, his very first video: "Seananners Stole My Style ! ". Seananners is another YouTuber, and the title relates to the way in which Syndicate moves his eyebrows in the video, which resembles the way that Seananners moves them. After he reached 5 million subscribers he posted one more vlog in the same spot on the same day, three years later. His enjoyment of videos by the gaming community on YouTube led him to change the direction of his channel, and he soon begun uploading Halo Reach videos, of which over 15 are still available on his channel. By the end of the series, Syndicate was a Machinima Director. Around the same time, Syndicate turned his attention to Call Of Duty: MW2, starting by uploading a few gameplay clips, before uploading full gameplays as part of his series "Nuking The Fridge", in which Syndicate aspired to get at least one Nuke every day from the date of the first release until Black Ops was released. The videos were also featured on Machinima Respawn, and Syndicate's channel soon grew rapidly to have over 1000 subscribers. It was Black Ops, however, which caused his channel to explode. At the time, it was uncommon to reach Round 20 solo on the Zombies game mode. Syndicate proceeded to release strategy videos, releasing a Round 60 playthrough at about the same time as he gained 10,000 subscribers, just before the end of 2010. Syndicate continued to grow incredibly quickly throughout Black Ops's time as the latest Call Of Duty, but also turned his attention towards Minecraft properly for the first time, as Zombies begun to get boring, leading to the release of the first "Minecraft Project" episode on the 30th August 2011. The series now has 400 episodes, and is the main source of his views today (thought it is about to come to an end following the release of episode 400). He has done many more series involving Minecraft, such as, "Lonely Island" where he played on hardcore on an island. He has done a series with OpticNadeShot, and Bigtymer where they tried to kill each other called "Hunting Optic". Syndicate has uploaded many videos of Black Ops 2 Zombies. In the videos he gets up to wave 40 on original. He has played with Mr. Sark in a couple of his videos where Syndicate was the good Zombies player, while Mr. Sark is not good at Zombies. Syndicate got a recorded record of reaching round 115,Getting 27,890 kills in total and finishing with 3,590,080 points. This video was uploaded on the 3rd of November 2011 after his round 100 and 110 videos were released. He also did a zombie stream marathon on Twitch where he went through playing one round til he died on every zombie map made, and reach over 100 thousand people watching him, being 65 thousand as his old record. The hastag was also #CodZombieMarathon that got trending on Twitter. One of the more recent series Tom has done is a new series on Minecraft with fellow YouTubers called Mianite in May 2014. This series is done with JerichoAFK, OMGitsfirefoxx, CaptainSparklez, 16bitdec, OpTic_Nadeshot, Champwan, and a few others including Pirates and the Wizards of Mianite. It contains elements of story, mostly revolving around the three 'Gods' of the world: Mianite, Dianite, and Lady_Ianite. This series is a livestreamed series on Twitch, livestreamed every day at 8pm UK time, 12pm PST and 3pm EST. The streams are recorded by them and uploaded to YouTube usually the day after 2 hours before the stream for the day starts, although Tom has an issue with missing days and using the wrong episode number. This series is massively popular, with an average of 25,000-50,000 live viewers every day, and about 40,000-80,000 live viewers every Saturday/Sunday due to this thing called 'The Purge' they do every weekend. In Mianite, they do adventures and such and have fun overall. They have also gotten many things trending on Twitter throughout the series, the last being #MianiteFinale. During the series, Tom had reached a whopping 100,000 viewers on one stream for Mianite. So far, Season 1 has ended and season 2 will continue on Saturday, January 31, 2015. After the season finale of Mianite, the group quickly made a new series called "Trinity Island" with fellow Mianite stars JerichoAFK, OMGitsfirefoxx, and CaptainSparklez, which takes the place of Mianite for the between-season break. Trinity Island is basically hardcore on survival island where the goal is to kill the Ender Dragon, the Wither and the Elder Guardians. If they die, it's all over, which means that if someone dies, they get kicked and banned from the server. The series recently ended with Sparklez taking the win. Jericho died first on Episode 3 by a creeper, followed by Firefox dying on Episode 23 by a Guardian. The last episode shows Syndicate and Sparkles battling it out to be the ultimate Trinity champion. Sparkles defeated Syndicate in the 1v1 and took the win. Deaths of Trinity Island * Tucker (Episode 3) Whilst the rest of the group were above ground, Tucker went down to the mine for resources, only for a creeper to fall down from the ceiling through a single hole and explode, killing Tucker in the process. Tucker's animation of his own death can be found here. * Sonja (Episode 23) The three remaining survivors ventured into the Ocean Temple to slay the guardians but Sonja got overwhelmed and died to the numerous guardians. * Tom (Episode 32) Tom died on the last episode of Trinity Island from a 1v1 battle with CaptainSparklez to see who would be the ultimate champion of Trinity Island. This is after they defeated all 3 bosses. Sparklez is the last remaining player of Trinity Island, and is deemed the champion. List Of Video View Milestones For TheSyndicateProject • NOTE TO BE FINISHED LATER TODAY TheSyndicateProject Hit 25Subscribers On January 15 2011 TheSyndicateProject Hit 50Subscribers On February 4 TheSyndicateProject Hit 75Subscribers On February 26 TheSyndicateProject Hit 1Subscribers On March 21 2011 TheSyndicateProject Hit 2Subscribers On May 22 TheSyndicateProject Hit 3Subscribers On July 15 TheSyndicateProject Hit 4Subscribers On August 20 TheSyndicateProject Hit 5Subscribers On October 7 TheSyndicateProject Hit 6Subscribers On November 25 TheSyndicateProject Hit 7Subscribers On January 31 2012 TheSyndicateProject Hit 8Subscribers On April 1 TheSyndicateProject Hit 900Subscribers On May 5 TheSyndicateProject Hit 1Subscribers On May 27 2012 TheSyndicateProject Hit 2Subscribers On December 27 TheSyndicateProject Hit 3Subscribers On March 12 2013 TheSyndicateProject Hit 4Subscribers On June 5 TheSyndicateProject Hit 5Subscribers On August 26 TheSyndicateProject Hit 6Subscribers On November 19 TheSyndicateProject Hit 7Subscribers On February 19 2014 TheSyndicateProject Hit 8Subscribers On September 11 TheSyndicateProject Hit 9Subscribers On July 16 2015 Best of Syndicate! * Best of Syndicate 2015 So Far: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5vL_HvTjyA Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views